The New Kid in School
by SumoaCocoanut
Summary: Nicholas Walker is a new kid at Meckton High.Iggy,Gaz are borthers who are friends with Max. Ella is her friend and Ellas adopted sister Nudges friend too. Nicholas who goes by Fang begins to like Max. Max doesn't like him at first. Then there friends. Max starts to relize she likes him. But is she too late? Fangs got a girlfriend, and he's already popular. Will she get the guy?
1. The Introduction of My Life

Hi. I'm Maximum Ride. Well, first off, call me Max. Just Max. Now to continue with my story. I'm Maximum Ride. I have one sister and a brother. My little sister Angel is six. She's really smart for a six year old, and, people have no idea how she does this, she can always tell what's on peoples minds. It's like she's reading there mind. My older brother Ari is one year older then me, I'm seventeen by the way, so he's eightteen. Ari is sometimes a little protective but he's a good brother. My mom,Valencia, is great she's a vet and most of the time she's traveling helping with animals across the country. Now our dad is a scientist. Not much to say about him. He's never,and I do mean_ never, _home. But he's the one who has the money to pay for our, wait for it...Mansion! Yep. We are rich. I don't gloat about it all the time and stuff I was just saying. Sorry to all the people who don't have most stuff and don't have computers. **(AN: I really am sorry to all the people in need. Me and my parents always give some clothes to people in need.) **Other then that you pretty much know my family. Hint hint, _family_.

I heard a knock on my door. "Max, mom says you have to get up."

Who is that?

"Also, Max, have you seen my Little Pony backpack?" Oh it's Angel...right?

"No, I havn't, sweetie. Sorry." I say to the person that I hope is Angel.

I heard...Angel...whoever it is close my room door.

My room was about a medium sized bedroom. It had white walls, my bed (Duh), my desk and computer, and a rolling chair for my desk. But I did have extra room to put, I don't know, one more bed and still have room to put another desk and stuff and still have room to walk around. Ha! Just saying...no bragging. Promise. Wait. I don't know!

I up and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair. My hair look like a twister hit it. I went back to my room, and got some clothes and changed.

I had some dark jeans (I think they were skinny?), a blue tank top underneeth my purple over the shoulder shirt. To me I looked awesome. Now got to get some shoes. I'll getum later, I'm hungry!

I walked down stairs to see; Angel sitting at the island eating a bowl of Lucky Charms, with her mouth full, talking (I taught her well), Ari stuffing his backpack with some books, and my mom putting on her coat for work.

"Hey, honey, eat breakfast and take your car to school." Mom said. I was confused. "Ari has basketball tryouts, and you will have to pick Angel up from school. Conor (our butler, again no bragging. But Conor is like an Uncle to us so sometimes we call him Uncle.) will look after her if you go anywhere. I'm going on my trip to so Ari and Conor are in charge. Oh I have to go. Bye kids." We all said bye then she left.

I grabbed a bowl and had some cereal. Suprisingly I finished quite fast.

"Bye, Max, see ya at school." I waved to Ari. "I'm dropping off Angel at school btw. Drive safe." I shooed him out and got ready to go.

I looked out our window when I was eating and looked at the soothing ocean. Yes our house is on the beach. We also have a pool and a hot tub. When we have parties it comes in handy.

I grabbed my purple high top converse and slipped them on, by slip them on I mean sit on the stairs and put them on. I grabbed my keys to my, wait for it, again...Volvo. Yes, I do drive a black Volvo. This is going to be great, watching everyones face drop again. Oh yeah it's our first day. My junior year and Ari's senior year.

The drive to school was only 15 minutes. When I parked my car, everyone started to suround it. I watched some guys jaw drop when a girl came out. Ha! It's so funny to see every single year. By brother came in his white Audi. We parked right next to eachother so people didn't have to run back and fourth in awe.

"OMG, hey Max, nice car! I love seeing it every year, cause people are like 'OMG look at the car'! It's so funny to look at the people's fac-" I put my hand over Nudges chatty mouth.

Well, Nudge is my friend, and so is her sister,Ella. Ella's family adopted Nudge when she was about three. Ella was also three at that time so now we're all in the same grade. Ella is a bit...a lot more girlier than me. So is Nudge but she never stops talking too. And I'll bet you my guy friends Iggy and Gazzy will come soon. Just real quick.

Iggy and Gazzy are brothers. They both love bombs...don't ask me why, I don't kno why either. And I'm not gonna ask either. It's not there real names. Ig's name is James, I don't know why people call him Iggy but yeah. Gazzy's name is Zephyer. His nickname Gazzy has to do with his old diegestion thingy awhile ago.

"Sorry, Max. I'm just excited for class...well friends." Nudge said grinning. Ah.

"Hey, Max, long time no see!" Two voices say in unison. There you go! Ig and Gaz.

"Hey guys. I missed you." I said as I gave them each hugs.


	2. The New Kid

"We've missed you too, Maxie." Iggy said as we walked in to class.

"Welcome, to AP Honors, class." The teacher, Ms. Mary said. She is a great teacher. "So since today is the first day and we all pretty much know each other, oh, wait. It seems we have a new guy." Ha! She said new 'guy' not boy. "His name is Nicholas Walker. But his nickname is Fang. Ha. Cool name. Where are you?" She asked.

"Here." A kid raised his hand. Everyone stared. Even the teacher.

Well, his name almost matches him. He had long black hair. He wore a black t-shirt, dark jeans (almost black...they might have been), and he had some black with a white stripe Nike shoes. His hair looked awesome, and his shirt was tight enough to know he has some muscle.

It was silent.

"Uh. Why is everyone staring...and drooling?" He asked. I snapped out of it and relized _I _almost drooled.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Well back to today, most teachers said we will let today be a free day. So you guys can talk and all that." She said as she walked back to her desk.

I looked next to me to talk to Iggy and Gaz who had the same class as me. So did Nudge but she was talking to some girls. I looked around to see that they were talking to the new kid. Great. Now I had to meet the new kid when I just want to talk to them. I got up and started to walk over there.

"Yeah it was so funny. Watching all the girls drool, especially our friend Max whos sitting right over-" He said as he was about to point where I _was_ sitting and relized I was next to him.

"Hey there, Maxie didn't see ya there. We, Gazzy and I were intruducing ourselves to Fang, Like kind nice people." Iggy said in a hurry.

"First don't call me Maxie, second when have you two ever been nice, or kind?" I sneered. I heard a chuckle and turned to see it was the new kid, Fang.

"Sorry, Max." Ig said. Iggy turned back to Fang.

"Well, I'm Iggy." Iggy said then pointed to Gaz.

"I'm Gazzy." He said. "Well, really Zephyer but my old digestive kind of got me my nickname. But call me Gazzy or Gaz." Gazzy said.

Then it went to me. "Oh, me, I'm Max?" It accidently came out as a question. Didn't know _why_ I was like that. Oh well.

"I'm Fang" Fang said in a low voice. Dang! I can almost see his toned stoma- MAX! SNAP OUT OF IT!

"Hey guys wanna play a game. We barly no anything about each other except us-" Iggy said pointing to us three. "But we can learn about you and you can learn stuff from us too so yeah."

"Hey how about 21 questions?" Gazzy said. Oh gosh he spent to mush time with the girls.

"Ok." Iggy said. Fang smirked, and I just nodded.

Iggy went first." Max, have you ever been kissed?" Iggy said.

"Ok, first, those aren't the questions you ask peopl when you first met them and second we already know each other!" I almost yelled.

"You still have to answer." Iggy said. Fang smirked, and Gaz nodded as a-matter-of-fact.

"No, you alrweady no this Ig anyway." I said a little frustrated.

"Fine, don't answer. Your turn Max." He said.

"Ok, Ig have _you_ ever been kissed?" I said. Wait! Dang! I already know the answer! Dont say the answ-

"Yes, Max, yes I have." He said. "Fang your turn." Oh this will be fun.

"Ok," Fang said thinking." Max? Yeah, Max. If...ha. If you could date any one of us here who would it be?"

Dang it! I already hate the guy.

"Hey!" Fang said.

Did I say that out loud?

"Yeah you did." Gazzy said laughing. I just rolled my eyes.

Ok um, anyone here. Well not Gazzy, no ofense, and it would be weird with Ig cause he's like a brother to me. Well that leaves Fang. Wait! But, ewww. No! Just plain eww.

_Brrringg Brringg_

"Gotta go sorry!" I said getting my stuff.

"Who?" Fang asked.

I got to the door and said. "Anyone of _you._ It would be you sadly. Gotta go bye." I waved bye to Ig and Gaz and Fang just stood there smirking.

Well the rest of the day went by fast. I had six out of eight classes with Fang. Seven with Iggy and four with Gaz. Nudge and I had three classes and Ella and I had three as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uncle Conor!" I yelled threw our house. "Uncle me and Angel our home." Uncle came around the corner and gave us each hugs. He said he would make dinner soon. Angel went to her room and played and I went to walkon the beach. And guess what happened.

I started to run after a bit of walking. I thought I was going slow when I ran into something, or _someone._


	3. The Stalker Ending

"Hey, watch it!" I said as I got up. "You better watch where your going doofu-" I looked up to see dark black hair, dark eyes. I finally knew. Fang.

"Hey, Max right?" He said.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't know who it was." I said not very apoligetic. What! I don't know the guy and he's already on my nerves.

"It's ok. I almost got mad too. But when I saw your face I knew who you were. I didn't know you lived down here." He said as my eyes opened wider at every word.

"Wow. He speaks more then three words a a time. I said as he smirked. "Well yeah I do live down here. You should have saw my car a little way down. And by the way what was with the question?"

"Yes I do speak more then three words. I didn't look for your car cause I was well, _driving_. And I don't know your friend was asking you that question and so I related to that...somehow." He said.

"Well it was really weird for me to say you cause I don't even know you." I said.

He smirked. Ugh! That smirk is already on my nerves.

"Well lets play the game. 21 questions is it. I'll ask questions then you ask." He said. I just nodded. Might as well talk to someone while I'm here.

**(AN: All the sentences will be someone talking. The ones with ? at the end is Fang and then later they'll switch.)**

Favorite color?

Blue and purple. And purple isn't always a girly color.

Favorite food?

Chocholate. Chip. Cookies. No. Doubt.

Ok? Favorite band(s)?

Uh. Well theres not a first but heres the group of them; Paramore, The Cab, All Time Low, And Mayday Parade. Also a couple songs by Cady Groves.

"Can we switch now?" I ask.

"Sure." He said.

Favorite color?

Did you really have to ask that.

Well I was hoping it was pink. But guess not.

Favorite food?

I have no idea.

Favorite bands?

Well pretty much what you said except Cady Groves.

Ok, umm.

I looked down at my watch and saw what time it was 6:30. Dang it! I was supposed to be home at 6:00. Well Conoor won't ground neither will Ari but he'll be mad.

"Hey Fang sorry but I have to go home, I'm late for dinner." I waved by and ran home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dinner was great." I said. I thanked Conor and went to my room. Well Conor didn't get mad and neither di Ari he ran late to so he didn't notice.

I got on my computer and got an e-mail. I couldn't see who it was from.

I read it. It said-

_Hey Max, _

_Yeah well Iggy? Your friend...and mine now gave me your e-mail I have no idea why but he did and I'm bored so. Yeah. Funny we ran into each other on the beach._

_-Fang_

Why would Iggy do th-...hmmwhy would he do that? Oh well. I was gonna be nice and send him an e-mail back when my instant message came up. It was Fang. Gosh what does this kid want?!

_Hey, Max_

Hey, Fang

_hmm, sarcastic much?_

shut up

_mmhmm i see_

dude your gonna get shot if you keep talkin

_but we're not talkin we're 'typing' so ha take that_

*glares* evil man just evil

_well im tired_

bye then

_Night night, Maxie-kins!_

don't you dare call me that or anything except Max

_ok, ok gosh Max...y_

Max has left the chat

_nice try Max but it doesn't do that, ive been on long enough to know that_

Night night Fangy-poo

_fine, i won't call you maxie or anything else but Max ok?! just don't call me 'Fangy-poo'_

ok night though bye Fang

_bye Max, sweet dreams._

Ok, That last part he put on our conversation seriously made him sound like a stalker. Just saying.


End file.
